Vol. 5 Intryga Agencji Dark
Vol. 5 Intryga Agencji Dark (jap. ダーク・エージェンシーの陰謀編 Dāku Ējenshī no inbō-hen) – piąty rozdział mangi Hasło brzmi: Sailor V autorstwa Naoko Takeuchi. Streszczenie Minako razem ze swoją przyjaciółką Hikaru są na koncercie Dark Guys. Obie wychodzą z niego zachwycone. Podobnie jak i inne dziewczyny, które tam były. Po koncercie wciąż o nim rozmawiają. Minako stwierdza, że fajnie jest być gwiazdą i chciałaby kiedyś spróbować. Hikaru przerywa jej marzenia, proponując przesłuchanie płyty zespołu u Miny w domu. Ta zaczyna się wykręcać, mówiąc, że ma szlaban. Prawie się wygaduje, że ten szlaban dostała od Artemisa. Na szczęście dla tajemnicy Sailor V Artemis jest zawsze czujny i powstrzymuje ją krzykiem. Po pożegnaniu z Hikaru kot dostaje małe kazanie za mówienie ludzkim głosem wśród ludzi. Artemis ostrzega Minako przed koncertami. Pandora i Mała Pandora zbierały niewolników jako gwiazdy, więc każda wielka gwiazda może być podejrzana. Mina jednak twierdzi, że Dark Guys są zbyt wspaniali, żeby być źli. Podejrzenia Artemisa pogłębia jeszcze fakt, że ta sama agencja, co wylansowała Pandory, lansuje teraz ten zespół. W szkole koleżanki Miny rozmawiają o nowej trasie koncertowej swoich idoli. Minako też chciałaby z nimi pojechać, ale stan jej portfela to uniemożliwia. Amano proponuje jej wspólne słuchanie koncertu przy pomocy jednego ze swoich urządzeń. Minako dziwi się, że on też jest fanem tego trio. On jednak zdecydowanie bardziej woli Twin Dark – zespół, w którym śpiewają siostry bliźniaczki. Ciekawostką jest to, że trojaczki z Dark Guys to bracia bliźniaczek z Twin Dark. W innym miejscu Wakagi razem z innymi policjantami dba o bezpieczeństwo innej gwiazdy – Dark Shizuka-hime. Koledzy są nią zachwyceni. Muszą to trzymać w tajemnicy przez panią komendant – dla niej jedyną gwiazdą może być tylko V-chan. W tym czasie Dark Shizuka-hime swoim śpiewem zniewala kolejnych ludzi. Przenosimy się do biura agencji Dark – to oni wykreowali te wszystkie gwiazdy. Tajemnicza kobieta będąca prezesem agencji – Fluorite, rozmyśla nad przejęciem władzy. Brakuje jej tylko kogoś dla widowni młodszej od widowni bliźniaczek i trojaczków, i kogoś dla widowni starszej, od tych co podziwiają Dark Shizuka-hime. Po chwili kontaktuje się ze swoim szefem – wielkim Danburite. Przedstawia ona swój plan zawładnięcia Japonią, a potem całym światem. Następnego dnia Artemis postanawia odebrać Minako ze szkoły. Po drodze zwraca uwagę, że wpływy agencji Dark są wszędzie, a ludzie dziwnie się zachowują. W szkole Minako również zwraca uwagę na dziwne zachowanie przyjaciół z klasy. Nawet Hikaru jest dziwna. Nie zauważa, jak wypadła jej płyta zespołu trojaczków. Zabiera od Amano odtwarzacz, żeby przesłuchać płytę, nim ją odda. Zaczyna się pranie mózgu. I znowu Artemis pojawia się tam, gdzie powinien. Kocie pazury przywracają Minie trzeźwość umysłu. Przypomina jej, że jest Sailor V, że musi walczyć o sprawiedliwość. Minako oczywiście przypomina mu, że wcale nie chciała zostawać Sailor V. Mówi, że nie wie, dla kogo pracuje, że nie wie, z kim walczy. Biegną do salonu gier, gdzie jest ono ukryte. Tam szef informuje Minako o tym, kim jest wróg i jakie są jego cele. Agencja Dark wysysa z ludzi energię, chcąc doprowadzić do zagłady ludzkości. Trzeba pokrzyżować ich plany. Minako ruszaj – powiedział szef. Przed studiem, gdzie trwają koncerty, jest wielki tłum ludzi. Bilety wstępu są strasznie drogie, więc Minako znowu musi posłużyć się kamuflażem. Panie i panowie poznajmy Minako w roli Rambo. Dzięki ''Księżycowej Transformacji'' przemienia się w żołnierza piechoty. Teraz nic jej nie powstrzyma przed wejściem. Dark Guys kończą śpiewać. Schodząc z sceny zapowiadają, że następne będą ich siostry. Błysnęły reflektory. Na scenie pojawia się ktoś inny. Nie dwie piękne bliźniaczki, ale jedna piękna dziewczyna o długich blond włosach. Fluorite zauważa, że coś jest nie tak. Gdy tylko chce coś zrobić, nieznajoma piosenkarka przemienia się w Sailor V. Wszystkie gwiazdy rzucają się do ataku. Kopniaki i Crescent Beam powalają przeciwników. Zostaje tylko pani prezes. Crescent Boomerang poważnie ją rani, a ''Ulewa Księżycowej Miłości'' dobija. Sailor V jest z siebie dumna, jednak Artemis przestrzega ją, że niedługo spotka znacznie potężniejszych przeciwników. Następnego dnia Minako idzie sobie niedaleko Game Crown Center. Po drodze mija Naru-chan i Usagi-chan oglądające plakat nowej gry o Sailor V. Ciekawostki * Usagi Tsukino i Naru Ōsaka pojawiły się jako postacie epizodyczne w tym i następnym rozdziale. Za każdym razem Usagi chciała grać w grę wideo Sailor V w Game Center Crown, ale w akcie 1 mangi Czarodziejka z Księżyca Usagi nie miała pojęcia, kim jest Sailor V. Pierwsze wystąpienia |-|Postacie = * Fluorite * Danburite * Dark Guys * Twin Dark * Dark Shizuka-hime * Usagi Tsukino i Naru Ōsaka (cameo) en:Vol.5 - The Machinations of the Dark Agency de:Vol. 5 Die Verschwörung von Dark Agency Kategoria:Rozdziały mangi Hasło brzmi: Sailor V